


Trikottausch: Besser spät als nie

by quiekemaus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Nach dem ersten Nordderby gegeneinander kommt es zum Streit zwischen René und Clemens. Und schuld daran ist ein misslungener Trikottausch.





	Trikottausch: Besser spät als nie

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot im Rahmen des Trikottausch-Projekt. Sämtliche Handlungsabläufe dieser FF sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Lediglich die vorkommenden Personen gehören leider mal wieder nur sich selbst.

„Rumms!“

Mit einem lauten Knall fällt die Kabinentür hinter dem blonden Fußballer ins Schloss. Sofort sind sämtliche seiner Kollegen gewarnt, ihn besser nicht anzusprechen. Aufgebracht zieht er sein vom Spiel verschwitztes Trikot aus und wirft es auf die Bank vor seinem Spind. An solchen Tagen hasst er seinen Beruf wirklich. Hätte er etwas Vernünftiges gelernt, anstatt seinem Jugendtraum nachzugehen und Fußballprofi zu werden, dann hätte er dieses Spiel nicht verloren. Und vor allem hätte er auch nicht... nein, über so etwas darf er nicht nachdenken. Zwar ist er stinksauer auf ihn, aber ihn nie gekannt zu haben, mag er sich selbst in diesem Moment, wo er am liebsten alles und jeden verfluchen würde, nicht vorstellen.

  
Mit einem Mal verwandelt sich seine Wut in Traurigkeit. Sein Blick fällt auf sein Handgelenk, an dem unter Tapeband verborgen das Freundschaftsband befestigt ist, das sie sich am Anfang ihrer Beziehung gegenseitig geschenkt haben. Wem macht er eigentlich etwas vor? Er liebt diesen Mann aus tiefstem Herzen. Eigentlich ist er doch nur wütend auf sich selbst.

  
Gedankenverloren entfernt er das Tapeband, das für den heutigen Tag seinen Dienst getan hat, und wirft es in einen der bereitstehenden Abfallbehälter.

Als er zu seinem Platz zurückkehrt, sitzt Sebastian, sein österreichischer Kollege und guter Freund, auf dem Platz neben ihm und schaut ihn besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Clemens?“, fragt er für die anderen kaum hörbar.

Sein besorgter Blick erreicht sein Innerstes, weshalb er leise seufzt: „Nicht wirklich.“

„Magst du reden?“

Clemens schaut sich vorsichtig um und stellt dabei erleichtert fest, dass niemand auf sie acht gibt, sondern alle damit beschäftigt sind, möglichst schnell zu duschen und anschließend in den wohlverdienten Feierabend zu eilen.

„René...“, murmelt er daher seinem Kollegen leise zu und kann die Tränen, die in ihm aufsteigen, nur mit Mühe zurückhalten.

„Stress?“, fragt dieser vorsichtig, auch wenn ihm klar ist, dass Clemens viel zu fertig ist, als darauf noch wütend reagieren zu können. Lediglich ein frustriertes Nicken bringt er so gerade noch zustande.

„Hey, das wird sich schon wieder einrenken.“, flüstert er ihm mit einem aufmunternden Blick zu und drückt gleichzeitig ermutigend seine Hand. Erst als er merkt, dass sich der Ältere wieder ein wenig gefangen hat, lässt er ihn los und verspricht ihm gleichzeitig, immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn und seine Probleme zu haben.

  
Eigentlich weiß René gar nicht, warum er seinen Trainer einige Tage zuvor überhaupt darum gebeten hat, nicht mit dem Rest der Mannschaft zurück nach Hamburg fahren zu müssen, sondern direkt in Bremen bleiben zu dürfen. Die Lust auf einen gemeinsamen Abend mit Clemens ist ihm längst vergangen, zumal dieser es wirklich verdient hätte, dass er seinen ursprünglichen Plan einfach über den Haufen wirft. Vielleicht würde er ja dann kapieren, dass er mit ihm nicht alles machen kann.

Sicher, René liebt den blonden Bremer, aber das, was er nicht mal eine Stunde zuvor abgezogen hat, macht ihm wirklich zu schaffen. Da will er nach dem ersten Bundesligaspiel gegeneinander nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder das Trikot mit ihm tauschen und Clemens lässt ihn nach einigen mehr als deutlich ablehnenden Worten einfach stehen. Unfassbar. Es sollte doch hinlänglich bekannt sein, dass sie beide eine enge Freundschaft miteinander verbindet – alles, was darüber hinausgeht, ist selbstverständlich nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt – aber offenbar glaubt Clemens, den Hass zwischen den beiden rivalisierenden Vereinen aus dem Norden Deutschlands über ihre private Freundschaft stellen zu müssen.

Bleibt abzuwarten, was er gleich noch zu meckern hat. Sein Temperament kommt zwar selten zum Vorschein, aber wenn, dann richtig.

René bemerkt, wie er plötzlich zu grinsen anfängt. Ja, dieses Temperament, von dem nur die wenigsten etwas wissen, ist doch genau das, was er so an ihm liebt.

  
Unentschlossen verlässt er die Gästekabine des Bremer Weserstadions und macht sich dann doch langsam auf den Weg zu seinem Auto, das er Tags zuvor zwei Straßen weiter geparkt hat. Auf dem Weg dorthin steht Sebastian auf einmal vor ihm.

„Hey, René! Wie geht’s dir... also jetzt?“

Der Österreicher schaut ihn mit einem wissenden Blick an und René kann gar nicht anders, als darauf einzugehen.

„Ich nehme an, er hat es dir erzählt?“

„Naja... eigentlich hat ein Blick gereicht, um zu bemerken, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt bei euch.“

René nickt.

„Bleibt nur die Frage, ob es gleich wieder losgeht oder er mich anschweigt. Ist er schon auf dem Heimweg?“

„Eben losgefahren. Hör zu... was immer zwischen euch vorgefallen ist - er bereut es wirklich.“

Dankbar nickt der Neu-Hamburger seinem Gegenüber zu, bevor er ihm noch einen schönen Abend wünscht und dann seinen Weg fortsetzt.

  
Ehe er die Wohnung betritt, zögert er dennoch. Kurz denkt er darüber nach wieder zu gehen, doch das bring er nicht übers Herz. Vorsichtig steckt er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und tritt ein.

„Clemens?“, ruft er leise in die nur spärlich beleuchtete Wohnung hinein und bleibt schließlich in der Wohnzimmertür stehen. Clemens, der mit einem Glas Wasser in er Hand im Sessel sitzt, zuckt kurz zusammen, versucht dann jedoch zwanghaft, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Aha. Heute ziehen wir also mal wieder die Schweigenummer ab.“

René lässt sich auf das Sofa neben ihm nieder und wartet geduldig. Länger als eine halbe Minute hält Clemens es diesmal nicht aus.

„Du bist also doch hergekommen.“

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln sieht René ihn an.

„Hast du wirklich erwartet, ich fahre nach Hamburg zurück und verbringe den Rest des Tages in der Stadt eures Erzfeindes?“

  
Für einen kurzen Moment bereut er es, das Thema Rivalität angeschnitten zu haben, befürchtet er doch, damit einen erneuten Streit heraufbeschworen zu haben. Es vergeht jedoch keine Sekunde, da rasselt Clemens eine Entschuldigung nach der nächsten herunter.

„Hey, hey... ist ja schon gut. Du hast doch Recht.“, versucht René ihn zu unterbrechen. „Ich hab ja verstanden, dass es weder eure noch unsere Fans so gerne sehen, wenn man sich beim Nordderby zu gut mit dem Gegner versteht. Noch dazu, wenn ihr als Heimmannschaft verloren habt. Das war dumm von mir, mit dir das Trikot tauschen zu wollen, und wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Als Clemens erneut zu einer Erklärung ansetzen will, legt sein Freund ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. Dann zieht er ihn zu sich aufs Sofa, küsst er ihn zärtlich und bringt ihn damit gänzlich zum Schweigen.

  
Der weiche Kuss tut Clemens gut, so sehr hat er sich nach den warmen Lippen seines Freundes gesehnt. Mit einem Mal ist jeder Streit vergessen.

„Ich hätte es dir auch vernünftig erklären oder dich vorwarnen können.“, flüstert Clemens reumütig.

„Keine Entschuldigungen mehr, okay?“, raunt René ebenso leise, lässt dabei seinen warmen Atem über das Gesicht seines Freundes gleiten und zieht ihn in eine innige Umarmung.

Nach einiger Zeit löst sich Clemens aus den Armen eines Freundes und schaut ihn grinsend an.

„Hast du Lust auf einen vernünftigen Trikottausch?“

Erstaunt blickt René zum ihm auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt die Lippen des Bremers, als er aufsteht und wenige Augenblicke später mit einem grünen Trikot zurückkehrt, auf dessen Rücken die Nummer 8 und der Name „Fritz“ prangt.

„Ich hab's für dich eingepackt. Falls du noch magst...“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, entledigt er sich seines Pullovers und streift sich stattdessen das Trikot über.

  
René, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hat, springt ebenfalls auf und holt aus seiner achtlos im Flur abgestellten Sporttasche das hellblaue Torwarttrikot hervor, das er Stunden zuvor während des Bundesligaspiels getragen hat. Auch dieses ist schnell übergestreift und so stehen sich plötzlich zwei Männer in Trikots gegenüber, deren Vereinswappen genau das Gegenteil von dem aussagen, was sie selbst seit Jahren füreinander empfinden.

  
Ein wenig ratlos schauen die beiden sich an und es ist schließlich René, der als erster wieder Worte findet.

„Darf ich dir dein Trikot selbst ausziehen?“

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt die Lippen des Hamburgers, der nach einem kaum merklichen Nicken Clemens' mit seinen Händen unter dessen Trikot fährt und leicht die darunter liegende Haut berührt.

„Entspann dich.“, flüstert er, als er spürt, wie sich unter seinen Fingern eine leichte Gänsehaut bildet. Dann lässt er seine Lippen sanft über den Hals seines Freundes gleiten, der tatsächlich spürbar ruhiger wird und seinen Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken fallen lässt.

Stück für Stück schiebt René das grüne Stück Stoff nach oben, küsst dabei jeden Zentimeter der freigelegten Haut, bis er Clemens schließlich das Trikot komplett auszieht und es achtlos zur Seite wirft.

Ehe er sich auch selbst das Oberteil über den Kopf ziehen kann, spürt er schon die Hände seines Freundes, die sich nun ebenfalls unter den Stoff des Torwarttrikots schieben und die nackte Haut behutsam streicheln. Gleichzeitig finden sich ihre beider Lippen zu einem Kuss, der mit jeder Sekunde an Leidenschaft gewinnt. Erst als Clemens auch René das Trikot über den Kopf zieht, trennen sie sich voneinander.

  
„Nun wäre eigentlich der Moment gekommen, an dem du mein Trikot anziehen würdest und ich deines, nicht wahr?“ Erwartungsvoll sieht René seinem Freund in die Augen, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen kann.

„Du sagst es... eigentlich... Aber ich glaube, dass dein Trikot viel besser da vorne bei meinem aufgehoben ist.“

Mit diesen Worten wirft er das hellblaue Stück Stoff zu seinem eigenen grünen Jersey, das in einigen Metern Entfernung auf dem Boden liegt. Dann zieht er den Hamburger in eine feste Umarmung.

„Und nun? Alles wieder gut?“, erkundigt sich René vorsichtig bei seinem Freund.

„Alles wieder gut.“, stimmt Clemens ihm mit heiserer Stimme zu. „Und jetzt will ich Versöhnung feiern.“

 

 


End file.
